


Spencer finding happiness

by Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo



Series: Spencer and Nico [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Spencer Reid, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Spencer Reid, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pansexual Spencer Reid, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo/pseuds/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo
Summary: Spencer is in a realationship that no one knows about. He is uppset about how the teams treat him like he is not a human and they not caring for his fealings. Can he trust the team once again or will he have to change units. Whit a lot of domestic fluff.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Spencer and Nico [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088339
Comments: 1
Kudos: 151





	Spencer finding happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first fanfiction and it will be a seris I think.  
> Please keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue.  
> If you se any grammar or spelling errors please say.  
> I hope that you will enjoy.  
> I do not own criminal minds  
> I have updated the story to take away some of the spelling mistakes.

When Spencer woke up in a bed that was not his did it take some time for him to understand where he was. He and the team worked a case in Texas with a child murderer and had not been able to sleep for real in 72 hours. He had gone home and taken the train because he was still mad at JJ and Emily for what they did. How does it come that Morgan can be mad and yelling but when he is hurt and angry, they all treat him like a toddler having a tantrum.

He heard a sound from the kitchen that broke him out of his thoughts. Pans and pots hitting each other, and the sound of frying eggs hit him. No, he was not in his bed, he was in Nico’s bed. He had been angry and hurt when he went home and called Nico. Nico had taken him home to his apartment, let him cry on his shoulder and they had dinner in front of the TV.

He first meets Nico in a café that was full, and they shared a table. His first impressions were that Nico looked like a Latino version of Morgan, but with curly hair that was styled nicely. But when he spoke to Nico, he found out that he was nothing like Morgan. Nico was a medical doctor that worked as the head surgeon of the trauma wing in new Amsterdam (it was the only hospital I could think of) He had a bright and outgoing personality and asked for his number so they could continue to talk. They hugged each other and said goodbye, the hug was a surprise to Spencer that he actually enjoyed it. Because he often had trouble with human contact. That had been 9 months ago, and Spencer couldn’t be happier.

He left the bedroom and went to the kitchen, where he saw Nico with his headphones nodding his head to the beat. He looked so beautiful like this, his bed hair in a pair of old grey sweatpants. He looked like home, during these 9 months he had become Spencer’s home and he loved it. So, Spencer went up behind him and put his hand around Nico’s waist. He then proceeded to put his head on Nico’s shoulder just holding him and breeding him in. Nico made a noise of surprise, took out his headphones and then relaxed in the embrace.

“You know you didn’t have to do this. Right?” mumbled Spencer into Nico’s shoulder.

“I know but I wanted to spoil you a little after the tuff days you have had” Nico’s happy voice sounded through the kitchen.

But before Spencer could answer did the sound of claws on hardwood sound through the apartment. The apartment was larger than Spencer’s and had open floors and a guest room where the dog liked to sleep. The dog was the last member of the family that they have started to build. She was a big husky that was grey and white, and Nico had named her to Jane Austin. Jane had started to rub her face into Spencer’s legs.

“Have you given her food yet?” Spencer asked without removing himself from the comfortable position he was in.

“Nope she like you decided that it was sleep in day.” Nico said with a light laugh.

“Sorry about that and that I called you in tears, it really shouldn’t be such a big deal” Spencer started to remove himself from Nico to give Jane her food.

Nico turned around, grabbed Spencer in his arms and held him there. And with a kiss on the forehead he said.

“You know that it is okay for you to feel things and have emotions. Right? Just because they think you do not have feelings doesn’t mean that you don’t have them. And that it is okay to not be okay.”

Spencer hid his face in Nico’s muscular chest and felt the tears building up. No one but Nico and his mother (when she is lucid) had thought that it was okay, that he was a human with emotion and not a machine. It felt so nice to have someone say to him that it is okay not to be okay. To have someone that did not expect him to be a machine. Someone who let him be a human with emotion and break down.

He took a deep breath, extracted himself from the warmth and comfort of Nico’s arms, gave him a kick kiss and then went to give Jane her food. Many would assume that Spencer would talk, and that he has words for every situation, but that is a lie. Sometimes it is just nice to just show how you feel instead of saying it.

Spencer turned on the water and felt the heat, because he was mostly limbs, were he almost always cold. So, he liked his showers nice and warm almost to where it would be considered burning. While he waited, he thought about the whole situation that he was in with the rest of the team. He thought and thought but he could not see a solution, was he being a little bit difficult? Maybe but that didn’t chance their actions they still treated him like shit, there is no denying that.

By now the water was at the right temperature and he stripped off all his clothes. Got into the hot shower and let away a small sound of content which also sounded slightly sexual. He knows it makes Nico crazy when he does all those small sounds, it really gets him hot and going.

Spencer started to shampoo his hair when a thought hit him. Nico never asked to be whit in this mess, but he stayed with Spencer and is helping him through it. Maybe he should do something for Nico, maybe a little surprise. If he really wanted to surprise him then he should buy a new toy. He really liked that idea, so then is the question when he would do it. Nico left for work earlier so he could go right after his shower and buy some stuff.

As Spencer was thinking he was getting more and more aroused, so maybe before he leaves then he will play with himself. But that’s not fun, him alone in the shower with his hand. Spencer stopped his shower because he didn’t want to shower twice, so he would bring his toy and lube whit him and do his business finished his shower and then, go to the sex shop and buy some knew toy and maybe even a costume. He liked the sound of that.

When he got into the shower again, he had lube and a vibrating but plug with him. He turned on the water but kept the stream low so that the sower could run and warm him up without bothering him. So, he began with putting lube on his hand and then reaching behind him and putting in one finger. He groaned in pleasure from his finger rubbing against his prostate.

One finger became two fingers and then he stopped because he liked the little burning feeling. So, now that he was stretched, he put lube on the plug and pushed it inside of him, with a loud gasp from Spencer and the toy was in. He then pressed the button for it to start vibrating inside of him. He then adjusted it a bit and let out a loud gasp as the toy was now vibrating against his prostate. He then rested his body onto the wall and started to stroke his cock as his prostate was assaulted by the toy. And it didn’t take him long to finish with a loud groan. He then walked into the spray of water and washed his seamen of himself. As he went out of the shower, he decided that he would leave the toy in while he was doing his business.

Spencer walked to the city, thinking about what to buy for Nico. They have a lot of toys that they use regularly. He wanted to buy something that they didn’t have in the regular play. Nico always liked to see Spencer overstimulated and he had many ways to do it. Nico was a part of 15% of men that had a penis bigger than 7 inches, and Spencer was one in the 18% of men that could come multiple times. It always was a pleasure to both when they had sex.

Spencer had gotten to the store by now, it was his favourite store because it was more clinical but still had all the fun stuff. He walked in and saw that his friend Allison was working the counter. Alison was a short girl with long black, hair light skin and piercings. She was one of Spencer’s best friends and she never judged him for anything. Alison was the owner of this sex shop, but she also owned a bookstore and that’s were Spencer had meet her.

When Allison saw him, her face broke out in a big smile, she walked around the counter and gave him a big hug.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you around in a while”

“I know it has just been a stressful week.” Spencer said wrapping his arms around Allison.

“You know that will beat any one of them up if they hurt you again, right?” Allison was looking in his eye’s whit a concerned look on her face.

“I know, but maybe we could do this without the violence.” Spencer was happy that he had friends that cared so much. Allison was his biggest supporter when he was getting sober, and he can never thank her enough.

“My guess is that you did not only come into this store for me, so what are you looking for?”

“I am looking for a toy and a dress that I could use to surprise Nico whit. As a thank you for being there.” Spencer started smiling just by the thought of Nico.

“Well I will leave you to that” Allison gave him one of her smirks and walked behind the counter again.

Spencer started to look around the store, he took a bottle of his and Nico’s favourite lube. Then he stopped in front of the cook ring displays. Nico always liked to make Spencer overstimulated, and his idea to his surprise was to make him under-stimulated. He doesn’t know how Nico will react to that, but he hopes that he will get a good reaction.

When Spencer had chosen his preferred ring, he then went into the part of the store where they kept the costumes. For his surprise he would need a sexy maid outfit. He then went to the counter where Allison was waiting for him. She started to scan the items and when she had them bagged and looked in his face just said:

“You Spencer Reid is a naughty, naughty boy.”

“I know” Spencer answered with a smirk of his own.

spspspsppspspspspsppspspspsp

Spencer was now sitting in one of his favourite cafes, they had the best coffee and gorgeous tarts. He sat at an outside table with a view of the park, he took a sip of his coffee, closed his eyes and enjoyed himself. When he heard a voice screaming:

“Uncle Spencer”

Spencer turned his head and saw Henry running towards him. He was happy to see his godson; he just didn’t want to see JJ so soon after their argument. But he could live with that and he because he felt that he hadn’t seen Henry for a long time. When Henry reached him Spencer lifted him up and put him in his lap.

“Hi, their Henry, it is really nice to see you”

“Hi uncle Spencer, me, mommy and daddy were in the park. We were kicking ball and the ball went far so and when I run to get it, I saw you here.” Henry said it all with the enthusiasm of a child.

“Yes, I am on a bit of a shopping trip, but I took a break for a cup of coffee.”

Spencer noticed the presents behind him and turned around and there was Will and JJ. Will walked to them and started to talk to Henry about how he should not run away, which left him and JJ just awkwardly looking at each other. Will seemed to sense that they were uncomfortable but didn’t comment.

“Common Henry how about we go and buy a treat?” Will said and Spencer wondered if he knew anything of the situation.

JJ just looked at him with an expression he could not interrupt. She started opening her mouth but closed it again. JJ looked at him up and down, and then she did a double tack. Before Spencer had time to react, JJ grabbed his bag that was under the table. She took a close look at the name and looked at him with an expression Spencer knew well, she was disgusted. If you look at the bags that Allison uses then it looks just like a normal black bag, whit a logo printed up front. But if you knew the name of the shop then you’ll be able to recognise their bags.

“Is this a bag from a fucking sex shop, Spencer” JJ said it in a hard whisper and hade a judgmental look on her face. Spencer has had enough of her attitude, first she lies to him, then implies that he is only mad because she could fool him and that he is not hurt, then she is going to stand there and judge him as well, that was the last straw for Spencer.

“And what is it, how the hell does this affect you?” Spencer whispered harshly back at her.

“Do I even know you anymore?” JJ cried.

Spencer stood up from his table, took the bag from her hands and started to walk away.

“This is not you Spence” JJ hade that stupid expression of concern on her face.

“You know I have had enough of you, it is bad as it is but then you are going to just stand there and judge me? Tell Henry that I miss him, goodbye JJ.”

Spencer walked away while JJ watched him. Thinking about what to buy in the supermarket. She would not ruin his day.

When Spencer got home again, he had a lot of bags. He had not only done shopping for his surprise but also bought things they needed like more sugar (for his coffee) and things like that. Spencer started with putting away the food, so it won’t go bad, then he went into the bedroom. There he stripped himself of all clothing, then he got the costume from his bag. It was a short skirt that would show off his long legs in a way he knew Nico would love, he then added a pair of black pumps that he bought a while back. He still had the plug in so he pulled it out, then he got a bigger plug so that he wouldn’t need to be stretched. He covered that in lube and then slowly pushed that into himself letting out a loud keen. Then he put on the cook ring that would keep him from coming.

He walked to the box where they kept all his toys and opened it, finding the object he was looking for he walked in front of the mirror. Spencer looked at himself with a critical eye, the only thing missing was the thing in his hand and then everything would be perfect. In his hand he hade one of there most used things during there sex games. It was a black thick collar with a tag, and the tag it stood  **PROPERTY OF NICO SUMMERS.** Spencer always liked this one because he loved to have it on. The be Nico’s, to Nico to want to have him. If he thought into psychology, then it probably came from his abandonment issues. That he wanted so bad to be someone’s, and to have someone that would not leave him.

Now that the outfit was perfect then he just had the makeup and hair to do. The makeup was only eyeliner and mascara to make his eyes look bigger than they already looked. The hair was that he fluffed it up and put some cream that would make his curls stick out, he put some spray on it and now he was perfect.

He walked into the kitchen and put on an apron; it wouldn’t do well if he got it dirty. He then put out all the pots and pans that he would need to make Nico`s favourite dish, spaghetti carbonara. Spencer looked at the clock; Nico would be home in 25 minutes so it was a perfect time to start and then the food would be done by the time Nico would come home. He put on some music that then could play in the background later. As Spencer cooked, he couldn’t help his mind from wandering away. By wearing the collar, he has given Nico permission of using him as a sex toy. He knew that at any sign that he was in pain or uncomfortable Nico would stop, they have safe words and all. Spencer felt completely safe in Nico`s hands and thanks to that could they play their games.

Spencer heard that someone was unlocking the door to Nico's apartment, he had perfect timing as Spencer had just served the food so it would be good and warm. Spencer removed the apron carefully so not to mess up any of his makeup or hair. Nico opened the door and said hello to Jane, who had been snacking at some bacon Spencer had given her. Nico looked up to great Spencer his mouth dropped. Spencer gave him a smile and did a twirled to him, as he did his spin his skirt flared out a bit. Nico took of his jacket and took of his shoes (you do not were outer shoes INSIDE) and opened his arms. Spencer walked to him and Nico put his arms around his waist and gave him a peck.

“Well hello to you sweetie” Nico said with a smile looking at Spencer like a predator.

“Hi, master” Spencer gave Nico a shy smile.

“Your food is ready and served”

“Oh, you cooked as well. Pet will you eat with me” Nico said with a smile that started to spread out on his face.

“Anything you want, Master. Spencer could feel Nico´s cook twitching in interest.

When they sat down to eat Spencer was careful not to sit directly onto the plug. Nico seemed to notice this and looked at Spencer with that hungry look again. As while they sat and ate both could feel the tension in the air. When they were done eating, Spencer went and took their plates and started to fill the dishwasher when he felt a hand on his waxed legs. As Spencer was out, he also took a stop at the wax place he goes to and got his legs and his under area waxed. This was something that Spencer did before he had met Nico, he had always had a preference for waxed skin instead of hairy legs.

Nico’s hands went up his legs. Spencer continued to fill the dishwasher; it was part of the game to sesame clueless. As Spencer put in the plates the wandering hands went up to the skirt and flipped it up. A loud groan was let out of Nico’s mouth as he looked over Spencer and the but plugged in between his cheeks. When Spencer was done and stood up again, Nico pulled his body flush to his.

“Will you be a good pet and go and lay down on the bed?” Nico whispered it into Spencer´s ear and got a shiver that went through his body.

“Of course, Master” Spencer said in a whisper. Thanks to Nico Spencer found out when he was really aroused, he either was really loud or could only whisper there was no in-between.

Spencer followed his “Master's” wishes and went and laid down on the bed. As he lay in the centre of the big bed Jane decides that she needs attention and go and lay her head on his chest. Spencer was breathing heavy thanks to the anticipation. When Nico walked into the room, he gave away a little laugh at the sight. Spencer felt a blush rising to his cheeks at that.

“Common Jane, let’s get you some treats.” Spencer could hear Nico and Jane in the kitchen.

When Nico walked into the bedroom again Spencer was in the exact position as he was before. Nico closed the door after him, and again you could feel the sexual tension like a thick cloud over them. Nico climbed onto the bed and spread Spencer´s legs so he could sit in between them. He flipped the skirt up to look at Spencer´s genitals, when he saw the cook ring, he raised an eyebrow.

“Pet what is this. Don’t you want to come or what” Nico was now over Spencer with their mouths centimetres apart.

“I wanted to surprise you Master. I know you love me overstimulated, I wanted to see what you would think of me under-stimulated.” Spencer said in a breathy whisper. The response to that statement was a loud groan and then Nico´s lips were attacking his. There was no fight for dominance. Spencer let Nico eat his mouth, and he groaned when Nico´s tongue entered his mouth. Spencer was at Nico´s mercy and that was the way they liked it. Nico pulled away and Spencer gave a little noise of protest to that.

“No pet, I am the one in control, I can do whatever I want with you.” Nico said in a low and feral voice.

“Of core I am yours and only yours” Spencer said quickly he wanted Nico back on top of him. One of Nico´s hands went to Spencer´s erect penis, he got a loud groan in response as Spencer arced in response. He was already almost painfully hard, and Nico didn’t help at al. Nico gave a little laugh at that and went down so he was face to face with Spencer´s dick. He then proceeded to blow some air on to the head of the dick and got a strangled sound from Spencer. Nico looked up and saw that Spencer was pushing his head into the pillows and went up and took his face in his hands.

“Pets I want to be able to hear every little sound you make so do not try to stop them. That’s and order, do you understand?” Nico said in his boss' voice that he only used the bedroom.

“Okay, of course Master anything for you”

Nico went down Spencer's body and looked him right in the eye as he took his dick in his mouth and swallowed. Getting a loud groan in response only made him suck more vigorously. It was a torture and a pleasure him doing this, by now Spencer would have come but he couldn’t, and he was getting more and more desperate, and the more desperate he got the louder he got as well but Nico kept on sucking. Then Nico suddenly pulled off and Spencer didn’t know whether to be happy or sad.

“If you want to come then you need to beg, beg for me Pet” Nico said it while he was still stroking Spencer´s dick. It took him some time to be able to understand what Nico had said.

“Please, please Master, I am begging you just let me come,” Spencer said in his desperate plea.

Nico reached for a pillow and put it under Spencer’s hips then removed the but plug and took some lube on himself. As he was stroking lube on himself, he said:

“I will let you come, but only when I come as well.”

Whit that he pushed himself into Spencer’s warm heat, both let out a loud groan as they connected. When both were ready, Spencer gave a little nod to let him move. He then proceeded to go at a fast and hard pace. Nico was chasing his orgasm and Spencer wanted to realise. Nico stopped for a moment and Spencer gave a loud sound of displeasure. Nico then proceeded to take off the cook ring, put his hand on Spencer’s dick and started his fast pace with his hand matching it. 

“Come on pet I want you to come for me, come for me now.”

As he said that Spencer came and he came hard, with a loud scream. Nico watching couldn’t help himself from joining him in the pleasure.

They were still connected, and Nico gave a little laugh. He had not thought that this day would go like this. He then pulled out and went and got a wet towel to clean himself and Spencer of Helped Spencer out of his dress then Jane decided to join them on her side, Spencer laying in the middle Jane to his left Nico to his right. and then both went under the covers.

“I love you so much and thank you so much for this surprise” Nico said and gave Spencer a little kiss on his forehead.

“I love you too” Spencer said in a sleepy voice and gave a yawn.

“Go to sleep sweetheart” And that’s what Spencer did in the comfort of Nicos arms. Nico then followed him into dream land.

Spspspspspspspspspspspsps

The next day went away too quickly. Spencer, Nico and Jane went to a park with a picnic and just had a great day. They ate sandwiches they had brought, and then they went and got ice cream. It was a day filled with laughter and happiness. Spencer didn’t for a moment think about how the next day with the team would go. Now Spencer was on the train to work and he had time to think, had JJ told them about his shopping?

He got off at his stop about 40 min early, so he walked to a small coffee shop and bought one to go. When Spencer got to the bullpen, he was still 20min early. He sat down at his desk and started with the pepper work that he had. Spencer looked back up when they had started and was surprised that no one was there. Spencer looked back up 30min after and there still was no one there, he saw then that now there were people in the conference room. It seemed like everyone except him was in there, he felt the dread starting to build up as he walked towards the door to the conference room. Spencer opened the door the tiniest bit so that he could hear what the team said.

“I swear to god, he is not the person I befriended” That was JJ´s voice and Spencer felt a pain in his chest. He hadn’t changed, he was the same person, it was her behaviour that had changed.

“Come on JJ you don’t really mean that, you are just hurt that he is angry at you. And may I add that I am too” That was Morgan’s voice, he sounded a bit mad, but he protected Spencer even when he was not there.

“I saw him Saturday and do you know what he had, he hade a fucking bag from a fucking sex store.” JJ yelled at them, and the rest of the room got quiet. Spencer could handle JJ being rude but saying that she implied that every one that went into a sex store was bad, he could not handle that, so Spencer opened the door.

“I didn’t know that it was a crime to support your friend’s business, and for your information I have went to sex stores before I even started this job. Also, I don’t think it is any of your business.” Spencer said in a cold and controlled voice that sent shivers into his teammates, that was not a voice that Spencer ever used with them. Then before anyone had time to respond to Spencer Hotch´s phone rang.

Spspspspsppspspspspsps

They had a case in Utah of a killer bomber. The whole case was stressful. Al Spencer wanted to be in Nico’s arms but that wouldn’t do. No now he had to make sure that as little people got killed. The killer set the bomb and 10 seconds before it exploded, he would call 911 and tell them where the bomb was. Then it showed that it was not only one but 3 bombers, and that kicked the hole case up a notch. Then with the whole case done the exhausted team went to their hotel rooms to sleep.

The next morning the team was getting ready to board the plane. Because of the case they had not been able to talk about what had happened in the conference room. Hotch had kept Spencer and JJ separated during the hole case. But the flight was insatiable, they were going to be trapped in a small area with no escape. The start of the flight was calm and quiet, Spencer was reading a book that was not a science book (wow). He was reading a romance novel that Allison had forced him to read. The book was called Aristotle And Dante Discover the Secrets of The Universe (great book), and he was liking it so far. When he read a book like this that was poetic and almost every word had a purpose he read more like the average human, because he wanted to reflect on what he read. Spencer had just finished his book and reflected over what he had read when JJ seemed to have enough of the silence.

“Did you mean it?” Spencer opened his eyes and looked JJ right in the eye.

“Did I mean what?” Spencer would not make her have the upper hand, he had nothing to be ashamed of. He had a healthy sex life where they used toys and games to be as satisfied as possible. 

“That you are friends with someone that owns a sex store.” JJ rolled her eyes at him like it would be obvious that she was right, and he was wrong.

“Yes, she is my best and dearest friend. Do you have trouble with that?” Spencer would never apologise or hide the friendship that he and Allison had. She was the person that held him when he was crying and shaking from withdrawal. Allison was there even when he didn’t want it because he needed it, he needed her.

“You know that it is fucking disgusting, how can you be friend’s whit someone like that?”

“JJ, I think that you should back down, it is Spencer’s life and Spencer decides over it.” Morgan looked disgusted with how she talked. Spencer was happy Morgan was not only protecting him but protecting the people that he loves and cares about. That warmed his heart.

“But I think that JJ has a point, how come we have never heard of ether this person or the sex stores before?” Now Emily had apparently decided that her opinion was needed.

“I have known Allison for years she doesn’t only own the sex shop; she also runs a gym and owns a really cosy bookstore.” Spencer would be more okay if they attacked him instead of a person they have never met because they know him.

“Okay I think that everyone needs took take a deep breath.” This time it was Rossi that have had enough. But like the last time, Hotch´s phone rang. He sat there speaking to the person on the other end. Hotch´s expression chanced many times during the call, fist he was annoyed, then chock, then he almost looked scared and then determined, they all knew that whatever they were going to next was going to be a big thing.

“We got a new case, at home. A threat has been made to a hospital, that there is a bomb planted and they don’t know where it is located. It is also in the biggest hospital at the area so they cannot move the patients,

“What hospital” Spencer tried to keep his voice steady as he asked this question. The hospital that was the biggest in the area was new Amsterdam. It was also there Nico worked as head to the trauma wing.

“New Amsterdam” Spencer felt like he was suffocating, this could not be true.

spspsppspsppspspsp

Spencer knew multiple people that worked in New Amsterdam. They were Nico´s family and they were now his friends. All of them plus Nico was during a current threat. Spencer didn’t know how to handle that. He felt like he had just gotten punched hard in the stomach, so hard he lost his breath. He knew that every single person that he cared about and loved would not leave their patients, they would die with them and that’s what scared him to his core. If all of them died, no he would not let himself go down that lane. His team would just have to stop it before Nico´s team could be killed. So, Spencer collected himself, took a deep breath and prepared himself to be doing whatever needed to be done.

“Reid are you alright?” Morgan’s concerned voice broke through his thoughts.

“Yes, I am fine, I just know many people that work in that hospital.”

“Will you be fine?” That was Hotch he was probably concerned about how his feelings may or may not affect the case.

“Yeah I will manage” Spencer didn’t say that he would be fine because he wouldn’t but he would manage.

Spspspspspspsppssppspspsps

They were back in the bullpen, and Spencer was feeling the dread he almost didn’t want to know what the threat. Because no threat meant that Nico was safe, that all his friends in that hospital were safe. It is a big difference when it is strangers and when it is people you love. Al Spencer wanted to curl up in bed with Nico’s arms around him and Jane in the bed. Jane, someone had to take care of Jane if the hospital was on lockdown meant that no one had taken her out to her walk. Spencer took out his phone and sent a message to Allison so that she could take Jane out.

“Who are you texting?” That was Emily’s voice and she sounded like she had caught him doing something wrong.

“I am texting Allison even though I don’t see why you want to know.” Spencer was scared for the safety of people that he loved and did not care about being polite.

“You know you can’t tell her about this.” Now it was JJ's voice, Spencer felt his self-control slipping away.

“I know that, I also know every rule there is to the protocol. I guess that you don’t know all of them.” He was sounding rude, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Then why are you texting her when people you apparently care about are in danger.” That was enough the little self-control he may have had disappeared the second he heard those words. 

“Why am I texting her? Seriously. I am texting her because my partner is in a building with a bomb in it. I am texting her because of our dog that needs to be taken care of. Can you take your face out of your ass and see that the world doesn’t revolve around you.” Spencer almost screamed, when he was mad, he was scared because he was steady and cold and all of that was now directed at JJ, he was done with her business.

“JJ back of. Reid are you in a relationship with one of the doctors?” That was Hotch's voice, but it was not at all as calm as it usually is, he seemed a little bit rattled by Spencer's outburst.

“Yes, I am in a relationship with doctor Summers that is the head of the trauma wing, but I know people and I am friends with people from almost every department.” After saying what he needed to say Spencer was calm on the outside, but he was scared to death that he had had his last night, his last moments with Nico.

“You are in a relationship and you didn’t tell us about it.” That was now Garcia; she seemed to have joined them during the argument. Her voice was sad and filled with betrayal.

“Yes, I was going to tell you about my relationship but then everything with Emily happened, and then I didn’t want you to know about them.” That felt like a stab to the heart in the team, he didn’t trust them anymore, had their actions broken their trust. That cold thought was in the air. No one wanted to name the elephant in the room, that they could not lose Spencer. It felt extra bad to JJ and Emily, they had not behaved there best, and they were in the middle of an argument, but they had assumed that Spencer still trusted them, that they had not lost him. It was a wake-up call that they all in the team needed, Spencer could leave if he wanted to, if they made him feel like he had to. The team was quiet for a while, then a person entered the room, he was the deputy that got the first call about the threat.

“Hello everyone, I am the head deputy (I am Swedish I don’t know how it works in the US) I am also the one that started the investigation of the bomb.”

“Hi, we are the BAU, have you located the bomb?” That was Hotch's calm voice. He was in work mode now.

“No, we have not managed to locate it, which is not a surprise concerning how big the hospital is.”

“That is understandable, so what do you know about the person making the threat.” That made everyone in the team kick into work mode. They started to talk about what they knew about bombers, then they started to work on a profile, and where he was most likely to plant the bomb. Everyone in the team was used to forgetting about everything in their personal life to work, if they couldn’t do it then people would suffer. As they were working Spencer got a message, it was Allison, he let out a breath Allison could take care of Jane. That was one less thing to worry about then, Jane would be safe, Allison was safe, all he needed to do now was to make sure that Nico and his friends in New Amsterdam were safe. After that and only after Nico were safe could he calm down.

Sspspspspspspspspspspspsp

The team worked fast; they knew this was time sensitive. Not only were the patients in danger there were also the doctors, the nurses, the janitors and everyone could be the target for the bomb. They figured out quickly that the person had a directed target, a single person and a single department. But they still had no idea about who could be the target. When Spencer got a text from Allison asking about how many people they were on the team and if anyone had allergies, he didn’t think anything of it. He probably should have given it some thought but he was too distracted making sure that Nico would be home again. If he had given it some thought then he wouldn’t be so surprised when the door to the conference room opened, and there was Allison with too big take away bags, and the smell of Indian food filled the room.

“Hello everyone, Spencer I know you haven’t eaten so I went to your favourite restaurant and got you one of your favourites. I also got a mix to the rest of you and a vegetarian dish for the vegetarian. Now you will eat Spen.” While she was talking, she began to take out all the food she had gotten. Took Spencer’s and hers opened them gave each of them a fork and they started to eat. Spencer learned a long time ago that arguing with Allison was like arguing with a wall, she would not bend, and he was hungry. Spencer hadn’t even noticed that he was hungry, so absorbed was he in his work. The rest of the team shoes their dish and then they all sat there eating. They all except Spencer were really surprised because they didn’t know Allison. She may look like a goth, punk name it and she has been called it, but she was a big mother hen. The hole friend grope which was Allison, Spencer, Nico and Allison’s girlfriend Reyna were al the mother hens of the friend grope, but Allison was the mother of the mothers.

When Spencer was done with his food (he ate faster than the rest of them) he went right back to his work. He wasn’t being rude; he was scared and concerned about people that he loved; his behaviour was perfectly understandable. As Spencer was engrossed with his work Morgan started to talk to Allison. He didn’t hold the same prejudice that Emily and JJ held over her because she owned a sex shop. So, they had the usual small talk, about how old she was, her interest and they then entered the topic about how Allison and Spencer meet.

“Well I own a bookstore; we collect older books and more rare books then the usual bookstore. So of course, that idiot was drawn to the store. When I first saw him, he was looking over the ails looking for a book. It was a rare book not so common, so he went to us. Spen asked if we had the book and we bonded over the book, then over time over friendship has blossomed to something beautiful and happy.” The whole team was listening in on their conversation. They all wanted to know about her but they were afraid to ask.

“So, have you met the person that pretty boy is in a relationship with?” Morgan’s voice was calm, he was just curious about who Spencer was dating, he didn’t know his type and he had no idea how she would look. (Morgan doesn’t know that Spencer is pan and that gender plays no role in who he dates.)

“Jupp that I have doctor Summer`s is a person that I have approved.” Allison let them live in the illusion that Spencer was straight. Right now, he had enough on his plate he didn’t need them to. Not that he was ashamed or anything like that, most people didn’t know what pansexual means and she could understand how that could become tiering.

“Oh, so Spence wants your approval on people he dates?” Now that was JJ, she was curious about this woman. She didn’t seem like the predator she had pictured in her head.

“Well Spencer may be focusing on his work but, he still has ears and mouth to answer.” Now that was Spencer, he was annoyed that they behaved like he was not in this room and that showed in his voice.

“Reid is right we have had our break and now it is time to go back to work.” Now Hotch didn’t want to have another argument, you didn’t need to be a genius to see that Allison was protective over Spencer. Allison stood up to leave them to work and to be with Jane at Nico’s apartment.

“Okay I am leaving now, if you want to find me, I will be at Nico’s (Nico is a gender neutral name like Spencer so the team assumes that Nico is a girl) apartment Spencer.” She then went down and gave Spencer a kiss on top of his head. Then Allison left the conference room. The rest of the team was surprised that Spencer didn’t even flinch at the kiss, they were so used to that. But when they think about it there were many things, they knew about Spencer just what they had assumed, and not things that he had said.

Spspspspspspspspspspspspsp

Spencer was looking through the papers faster then what was even unusual for him. He worked and worked like a machine for a clue about where the bomb was and who was the target. But he was only human, and Spencer could feel his eyelids getting heavy, he needed coffee. So, he went and got it and didn't think anything of the situation. As he was going back to the conference room, he got a text, saying that someone had delivered a packet to him at the FBI. So, he went rote to get it, it could be something important. Spencer got the packet, drinking up his coffee he put the packet down on his desk. When he thought about it, he had never gotten a packet here that he didn’t order directly to the FBI. The more he thought he realised that he hadn’t ordered something in the last four months. Something was wrong, Spencer looked down at the packet. It was a regular brown box with no marketing on it which was weird. The packet itself was light weight and didn’t make a sound as he was moving it. He may not have realised it before because he was too sleep deprived and too stressed out, but this packet may come from the bomber. Spencer felt a chill go down his body as the thought hit, the person that had put the bomb in the hospital could know about him, which would imply that Nico was the target. With that thought in his mind he took up the packet carefully and then quickly went up the stairs to the conference room. Morgan must have seen his look because he flew up the second, he saw Reid.

“Hey, is everything alright there Reid, where did you get that packet.” Morgan said this while eying the packet suspect.

“This was delivered to me at the front desk.” Spencer was a little shaking in his voice, but he didn’t stutter; he didn’t have time for panicking. He could see the second Morgan got to the same conclusion as him. Morgan stretched out his hands so he could take it from Spencer, once he had the box he was careful not to tilt it in any way and then put it on the table on a part that was not covered in files. The rest of the team seemed to catch on to the situation and walked behind Spencer and Morgan, but they didn’t get too close ; they didn’t want to be in the way. Spencer looked carefully and gave Morgan the pocketknife that he had in his bag. Morgan carefully cut the tape and then opened the box. Inside the box were a letter Spencer leaned over and quickly read the letter and paled quickly at the words. The letter was simple, in capital letters it said, “YOUR SUNSHINE IS GOING TO DIE” Spencer felt faint at the words and went to sit down. How many times has he called Nico his Sunshine, the good news was they now knew whose department and who is the target. But Spencer wished with all his heart that it wouldn’t be Doctor Nico Summers.

Sppspspspspspsspsp

Spencer was in a state of panic, and the question that he kept asking himself was who. Who would want to hurt a man who dedicated his life on helping and caring for others, he was like a fucking saint. Why would someone want to hurt his sunshine, he who took all the people that came in at the emergency room under his wing. Why would someone want to hurt his love, was it because of him that Nico was at risk, if he had to choose, he would take Nico over any job at a second. He has now come to the part where he didn’t know how to live without those small smiles, the laugh, the encouragement, those non-judgmental eyes.

The team saw his panic, but none of them knew how to calm him down, it wasn’t like they could say everything is alright. Because it wasn’t alright, it didn’t take a genius to se that Spencer loved this Nico so much that he called her (they are living in the illusion that Spencer is straight, but he is my pansexual baby) his sunshine. Spencer breathed in a square (I hope this is not just a Swedish thing) to calm himself down.

“We know now that the bomber is targeting the ER, so we have a place to focus the search.” Spencer’s voice was cool and without emotions, it was one of his coping mechanisms to shut all emotions out and just focus on work.

“Okay Spencer tell us how is Doctor Summers personality.” Hotch catches on and Spencer was right, they had people to save.

“Okay, Doctor Summers is a kind soul, wants to help, to heal. Will do almost anything if it could help the patient. A social butterfly, the phrase that Summers says most is how can I help. If you have a problem the answer you get will always be how can I help.” Spencer talked in a fond voice. He really loved his sunshine; he doesn’t know what to do if Nico gets hurt. The team was surprised at the fondness in his voice, none of them have thought of Spencer as a relationship guy. Because he is just so awkward that they would not be surprised that he never had been in a relationship.

“Spence, since when do you date a social butterfly.” Now JJ had decided that she had enough of this talk. Reid was not a relationship person, he had and should still have a crush on her. His attention should be on her, she was sure that this person would just be like one of those doctors that had a god complex and looked down on everyone. Her Spence shouldn’t spend time with those people, what if he lost his virginity to this bitch, poor Spence.

“JJ back down, we are trying to save people your comments are completely unnecessary.” Morgan thinks he knows what has happened. Everyone was so sure that Reid had a crush on JJ that now that she knows that he may not have had that crush or got over her she is now jealous. Jealousy was not a good look on anyone, and Reid deserved a break. Someone he loves is in danger, he should not have to deal with JJ being jealous and understanding that his life does not revolve around her.

“But Morgan, Reid should tell the truth.” Now that was Emily taking JJ's side. JJ is right Reid does not date, he is way too awkward to do that. This girl is probably toxic and forced him to go into that sex shop.

“Everyone that knows Doctor Summers is in that hospital and we can not tell them who the target is, so we are going on Reid’s testimony, like it or not we have work to do.” Hotch was the one of the three that understand that they put that mistrust in Reid and they would have to build up that trust again. He also wanted to get whit it, the emergency wing was the most hectic and stressful wing. The wing with most moving parts, it doesn’t work to evacuate the patients to other parts of the hospital.

“We should focus on the bomber, so the patients don’t die.” Now Rossi entered the conversation. Morgan saw that JJ was simply jealous and Prentis was following her footsteps because she was angry at Reid not welcoming her with open arms. He now felt like this was more like a kindergarten then the BAU. They went back to the profile, likely a male with problems with the medical system.

Spspspspspsppspspsps

They had all been working in silence for a while. Spencer was looking at the note, it was a left-handed person. But it was something he recognised. He knew this had righting, which means he had met the person. Spencer was going through all the handwriting he had read, which was many. He had been like a substitute teacher at Caltech, so he had read many sloppy handwritings. But this one he remembered particularly, but who. Then it hit him, the person doing this all was Mary Brown. Mary was an old student with a fascination for him. She would follow him around and said to him the things she would do to him. Mary was certain that she could get him to love her. Spencer had reported her to the border with letters she had left him, and Mary had been expelled. 

“Guys I know who wrote this letter, which means I know who the bomber is. Her name is Mary Brown.”

“I know that you have an eidetic memory but that is even scary for you Reid.” Morgan’s response was not what Spencer expected, he thought it would be more, oh let’s look her up but no.

“Yeah I know, but it is her handwriting.” The whole team was looking at him weird like he had just grown a new head.

“Okay, why don’t you tell us how you know that it is her.” Hotch was sounding a bit unsure like he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer to that.

“Well I know her because I got her expelled from Caltech.” Spencer didn’t understand their reactions, they knew that he had an eidetic memory so why would that freak them out. His normal chatter didn’t freak them out and he doesn’t see the difference.

“Wait why did you get her expelled?” Morgan was confused, Reid knew the handwriting because it is from a girl that he had expelled. Just the fact that he could recognise the handwriting was freaky enough but no he had her expelled to.

“Well long story short, the teacher to the class she was having was sick, so I was the substitute. Mary then went all stalker, she sent me notes, gifts and more. She was certain that she could get me to fall in love with her if I saw her as her. So, I reported her behaviour to the bord, and she was expelled.” Spencer couldn’t help but feel a bit unease, he didn’t like to think about it. Mary had also a fascination with taking pictures of him when he wasn’t aware, and she even broke into his apartment. He didn’t like to think about the feeling that he felt, he could never let his guard down, because he was sure the second, he did that she would just pop up.

“Oh wait if her obsession is with you, then she is eliminating you partner, then she is going to try to get you and then when that doesn’t work kill you, everyone around and herself.” Those were the calming words that Dave had to him, cosy.

“Okay then we just have to stop her before she hits.” Now Morgan was motivating at least.

“What was her major?” Now Morgan was in this he was going to do this, Spencer would be fine and his partner, and he could tease him forever for being a sap.

“Oh well her major was in Chemistry.” Not good, she would definitely have the knowledge to make a really harmful bomb.

“Great, you just couldn’t even have a normal stalker, wow.” Motivation Morgan was now gone, and he was just dredging what kind of chemicals she could have made this bomb whit. Everything was great.

Spspspspsspspspsspspsps

Now that they had the correct profile and the target the dangerous part came to locate it and send the bomb squad to it. They looked in all of Mary's credit cards to find what chemicals she bought. Mary had made a chemical bomb but a usual bomb, that you can google up the recipe. So, the bomb squad knew what they were facing. Now they must locate the bomb, the bomb squad can’t just go in with their uniform, that would scare the patients. They needed everyone to calm as possible.

Nico was most in the part of the hospital where the emergency patients, which was the most hectic and busy part of the hospital. A bomb there would kill a lot of patients, But Spencer thought it sounded weird, Mary didn’t buy so much chemicals plus she was clear that she respected doctors.

How about Nico’s locker, that would make sense. When Nico opens the locker a bomb goes off, then the ratio of the chemicals made sense, she could kill her target with a little bomb. Spencer couldn’t find another way to piece it together the reactions. But wait, how would Mary know about Nico? The letter said his sunshine, but he had two sunshine’s, Nico and Allison. Allison that Mary knew about, and she was sure that Allison was the person keeping him away from her. She may have seen him with Nico, therefore threatening him, but maybe it was all a distraction. Mary was sure he just needed the right women to forget all about boys, so Nico wouldn’t be the threat which only made him surer the target was Allison. The team had already left, he stayed behind because he was too close to the case. Spencer flew up, took his jacket and got a taxi, Allison was at Wills place. Spencer trusted the team to keep Nico safe, but nobody was keeping Allison safe.

When Spencer got to the apartment, he ran up the stairs the apartment door was a bit opened, Spencer stopped and grabbed his gun. He slowly went into the apartment while looking for foul play, and he did find it. Glass laid on the floor, the wall had indents that weren’t there before, there was no sign of Allison, Spencer heard a sound from the bedroom. Spencer went there slowly and opened the door, it was Jane. Mary must have looked Jane in there to get her out of the way. Spencer had made sure that the apartment was clear, so he went down on his knees and pulled Jane close to him and hugged her. He held her and collected himself, the people he loves is in danger the only alone safe was his mom. He would have to find Allison, and just pray that the team found the bomb. Now were would Mary take Allison, probably were she thought he would be, the hospital. Spencer put Jane in her leash, the door was broken so she was coming with him. And out they went the hospital was close it would be fastest to walk (run).

Spspspspspspspspspspsp

When Spencer got there, he heard the sirens of the polis. He got closer and he had to stop, in front of the police there stood Mary with a gun to Allison’s head, he felt his blood go cold. They both had their backs turned to him, so they didn’t see him. Spencer took off the leash from Jane and told her a simple order, “attack” Jane was also a trained guard dog, so she knew what to do. She went into a spirit and jumped onto Mary; Mary fell over at the impact of the big husky on her back. Allison took up the gun that Mary had held against her. She pointed it right at Mary's head, now Spencer had gotten to where they were and held his gun at Mary. The polis seemed to be in a state of shock snapped out of it and went into action. An officer came to put cuffs on Mary, so Spencer called Jane back. He pulled Allison into his arms and held her in a strong hug, that Allison gave back.

“You know that you are meant to be whit me, not whit a stupid hoe, right.” Mary said as the polis arrested her, her voice was filled in disgust. Spencer could see his team looking at him, but he stayed where he was with Allison in his arms.

“You know this isn’t over there is still a bomb there that is going to go off.” Mary was trying to taunt him; he knew that the bomb still existed and therefore did not give her the reaction she wanted.

“Take her away from the seen.” That was Hotch, he and the team were now where he, Allison and Jane were. The polis took her away and two of them left the scene with her. It looked like the team wanted to say something, but right then did they hear an explosion from the hospital. Spencer hid his face on Allison and hugged her harder, he had one of his sunshine’s, now he needed the other sunshine. At the hospital people were opening windows and letting out gas. Then some doctors came out cuffing and he looked at them over Allison’s shoulder, just wishing that Nico would be okay. And then he saw him, Nico had some dust in his hair making it greyer than it is, but his broad shoulders and face Spencer knew that he loved Nico all over again.

Spencer gave Allison a kiss on her forehead and then let her out of his grip, Allison gave him a smile of encouragement. Spencer took out a sprint and threw himself into the arms of his Sunshine boy. He was covered in a grey powder, but Spencer didn’t care all that mattered was that both of his sunshine’s were alive. Spencer moved back a little bit still having his arms around Nico and looked him over, he was filthy but as it looks, he was unharmed. He looked Nico in his eyes and then they pulled in into a kiss. Spencer slowly let Nico out of his gripe now that he was sure that he was alive. Nico threw his arm around Spencer’s shoulders and they went to Allison, where the team were also. Nico saw that Allison had some bruises and went into full doctor mode.

“Are you alright, are you in any pain, how can I help you.”

“I am fine sweetie; you are the one that was in a exposition.” Allison answered with a smile, Nico truly was selfless.

“Yada, yada I know my condition well because I am me, But you miss me like the idiot over there (Spencer) has a history of lying about injuries.” Nico was looking her over and checking on her as he spoke, Allison and Spencer would give him grey hairs.

“How about we make a deal, I let a person look me over, if you do the same. How does that sound?” Allison was sounding smug now.

“Fine deal.” They shake hands on it and Spencer couldn’t help but laugh at them.

“So, is this Nico?” That was Morgan, Spencer had been so wrapped up in the scene before him that he didn’t realise that the team stood beside him.

“Jepp, the one and only.” Spencer said with that found voice he got whenever he talked about Nico.

“You are going to properly introduce us another time.” Morgan gave Spencer a pat on his shoulder, gave him a smile and then directed the rest of the team that was in a state of shock away. Spencer was glad that JJ and Emily were too shocked to comment.

Spspspspspspspspspspspspsps

Allison and Nico were checked out, they both had minor injuries but would be fine. Reyna Allison’s girlfriend came and drove Spencer, Nico and Jane to Spencer’s apartment. They would have to fix the lock and buy some new things for Nico’s apartment. They would do that tomorrow, now it was time to rest and feel alive. They went into Spencer’s apartment, Nico went to sit on the sofa, I had some back pain. Spencer went and got out a bowl of water to Jane and got her some food. It was not the first time Jane was in Spencer’s apartment, so he already had all the things. Spencer went to the sofa and sat beside Nico, Nico’s eyes were closed, and he looked calm. Spencer couldn’t help but to lean forward and give Nico a kiss on the lips.

Nico responded quickly, and soon the kiss depended. They sat on the couch making out, but soon that wasn’t enough they needed to feel skin. Nico’s hands went under Spencer’s shirt stroking his back, and Spencer leaned into Nico. Spencer pulled back a little bit so he could remove the shirt, and Nico did the same. Their hands were over each other they just wanted to feel each other’s skin, to feel that they both were alive. Nico slowly stood up pulling Spencer up with him, and they slowly never taking their hands off each other went into the bedroom.

There Spencer went on top of Nico on the bed and they lay there kissing. Spencer’s hands went from Nico’s exposed skin to opening his pants. They let go of each other for a short moment for Spencer to remove the pants. Spencer went down on Nico leaving kisses as he moved down. When he came to Nico’s penis that stood up erect and ready, he gave it a kiss on the head, and then kissed around it and the whole length. He kept leaving small butterfly kisses. Nico let out a moan of arousal and frustration. And that Spencer took the hole length down his throat. He got a loud groan in response to that.

Spencer sucked and hummed just like he knew Nico just loved. Nico’s hands were in Spencer’s hands pulling at it which was a huge turn on for Spencer. Spencer who still had his pants on was almost painfully hard. Nico tugged Spencer up and gave him a deep kiss. He then flipped them over so Spencer was underneath him. Nico went down like Spencer leaving kisses and removing Spencer’s pants. Spencer let out a quiet moan as his length was released from its prison. Nico part Spencer’s legs so he has them wide apart. Spencer is flexible witch means that they can be in position that is not usual. He moves away a bit so that he can get the lube from the bedside drawer.

He put it on his fingers and warms up the lube a bit. Then he presses in one finger in Spencer’s unstarched hole. Something that surprise Nico is that no matter how much they have sex Spencer is still tight. Nico moves the single digit until Spencer's muscles relax, then he adds a second digit and scissor them. Spencer let out a loud whine at the movement, they both knew that they were moving slower than what was necessary, but they just wanted to feel each other and just feel like they both are alive. It was the closeness that they wanted not just the orgasm. The third and last digit now came in, and Spencer let out a loud moan when Nico brushed over his prostate. Both of them were really hard now and ready.

Nico removed his fingers and Spencer let out a whine at the empty feeling he now felt. Nico put lube onto his length and let out a groan as he did it. He then slowly entered Spencer and when he was all the way in he stopped and gave Spencer a deep kiss. Spencer pulled back after some time kissing and gave Nico the easy command “Move”. Nico moved slow and deep, they didn’t have sex tonight they made love. They went in that slow space for a while and then the tempo started to speed up. Nico put Spencer’s legs on his shoulders and moved forward so Spencer was folded in half. He moved faster and the sound´s that came from them became louder as they chased their orgasms.

They went faster and faster and Spencer put a hand in between them to touch himself. And then at the same time they came, with the others' names on their lips. They stayed in the position for some time. Then Nico pulled out slowly, he then moved back a bit to watch his come dripping out from Spencer’s hole. He put Spencer’s legs down and took paper that they always kept in the bedside drawer, and then dried off Spencer from himself and Spencer. He took the but plug that was in the drawer and showed it to Spencer, who gave a nod in approval. He lubes it up and then pushes his come into Spencer and locks it there. Then they both went under the covers and hugged, whispering I love you and going into peaceful sleep.

Spspspspspspspspspspspspsps

The next day Spencer woke up before Nico, and he just looked at his sleeping face. Nico looked so peaceful when he slept. He slowly and carefully removed himself from Nico’s embrace. When he got up he remembered the plug that was still in him, he put on a robe and left the plug in. He went to the toilet and relieved himself, then washed his hands and then went into the kitchen. Jane came up from the sofa and he petted her, she was such a good girl yesterday. He gave her food and then started to make breakfast. Spencer was feeling for pancakes it was Saturday after al. As he made the pancakes, he thought through what they would do today. They would have to go to the mall, but it was mostly that they had to do. It wouldn’t hurt to go to the grocery store. Nico got up as Spencer was frying the pancakes, he was fully nude went up behind Spencer and hugged him from behind.

“Pancakes, that’s good.” Nico’s sleepy voice was something that Spencer found adorable.

“Jepp, how do you feel about going to the mall and fixing your apartment?” Spencer leaned back into Nico’s embrace; he didn’t want to think about how close he was to losing him.

“Yes, we can do that.” Nico hid his head in Spencer’s neck. The food was done and they went to sit at the table. Spencer sat down a bit carefully, like he only does when he has the plug in, Nico gave a smile at that.

Spspspspspspsps

They had gotten ready for the day, now they were walking to Nico’s apartment to get the car so they could drive to the mall. At the mall the first thing they did was go to a locksmith to fix Nico’s door. Then they went around to different home stores, then they got to the food court and sat down to eat, Spencer aging easing down into his seat. They were talking like normal and having a great time.

“Uncle Spencer.” The conversation they were having was interrupted not by Henry but by Hotch’s son Jack.

“Oh, hi Jack, where is your dad?” Spencer looked around but couldn’t spot Hotch around.

“He is in there; can I sit with you as I wait?” Jack pointed at a store, Nico went up and got a chair for Jack to sit on.

“Jack this is my boyfriend Nico, Nico this is Jack.” The two gave their hello and a conversation started about Jack and school. Nico had always been great with children, so Spencer was not worried, and Hotch seemed like he had no problem with the LGBT+ so it all was fine. Spencer saw that Hotch came out of the store and started to look around for Jack, Spencer waved him over to where they all were sitting. The food they had been eating was now gone and they were just talking.

“Hi Spencer, Nico. Jack you weren’t at the place we agreed on.” Hotch kneeled beside where Jack was sitting.

“I know but I saw Spencer, so I went to sit here, he is not a stranger.” Jack answered calm, he had thought through this before he went to sit with Spencer.

“Yeah, you are right.” Hotch gave Jack a kiss on the forehead.

“We were thinking about buying something sweet. Do you want to join us?” Nico had decided that he liked Jack, Hotch was okay. He may not like some of his actions but he was a good person it seemed.

“Oh, we don’t want to bother.” Hotch knew that he had not been a good friend to Reid this past month, and he didn’t want to interrupt. 

“It is no bother at all so come on, I want something whit chocolate.” Spencer was happy that Hotch thought through how he would feel but he had disposed that he would give the team one more chance. This was the chance for Hotch to build up the trust again.

The evening was great, Hotch decided that he really liked Nico. He was like Spencer had described him. Hotch decided that he would have to talk with JJ and Emily about her behaviour. If they didn’t want to chance, then they had to face that Spencer is a bigger asset then either of them.

The group said their goodbyes and Spencer and Nico went to the grocery store. When they got home to Spencer’s apartment the rest of the evening was filled whit passion and sex. It had been a good day.

spspspspspspspspspspsp

The next week was calm, they didn’t have any big cases that they had to go out of town for. Spencer was happy that JJ and Emily were off his back, but he wondered how it happened. Unknown to him Hotch had taken them into his office and made it clear that their behaviour was unacceptable, and that if he would fire anyone it would not be Spencer it would be them. The team was almost back to normal. Spencer decided that this weekend if they didn’t have any cases would be a great time to introduce the team to Nico as Morgan said. Everyone on the team could Saturday and it was Friday now. Spencer and Nico decided that it would be best if they were in Nico’s apartment because it was bigger and had fewer books than Spencer’s apartment. The team had the address and the children were welcomed, they would eat and hopefully have a great time.

Spspspspspspssppssp

Spencer went to New Amsterdam and met Nico there; from there they took Nico’s car to the grocery store. They had decided that they would make spaghetti Bolognese so their children would eat. They bought frozen garlic bread and ice cream for dessert. They then went to Nico’s apartment and spent the rest of the evening in front of the tv snuggling and petting Jane. They then went into a peaceful sleep.

Spspspspspsspspspss

The start of the day was calm, they went on a walk with Jane, ate breakfast and a lot of small kisses here and there. They started with the souse, the pasta would only be put to boil when the guest arrived, and the souse tasted better if you let it boil for a period of time. The first person to arrive was Morgan. He came in and gave Spencer a hug and then shook hands with Nico. They all went into the living room and sat down with a beer each. Spencer got up from his position when he heard the door knock. This time it was Garcia, as bubbly as always. When she saw Nico, she went and gave him a big hug like she had known him forever.

“If you hurt our genius, I will hurt you.” Garcia said this threat when she pulled away, what made her threat bad was the fact that they were true. When Nico told her he had no intention to hurt Spencer they all went back to sitting on the sofa. Both Garcia and Morgan were early so it took some time until another nock was heard.

Now Hotch and Jack were there, Hotch put up the discussion that he had the outer week with Nico. The conversation flowed and it was all going great. At the next knock Rossi, JJ, Prentis, Will and Henry came. Now that everyone was there, they started with the pasta. Henry and Jack painted at the table while the adults talked. Emily and JJ were quiet and in the back line mostly observing the situation. Everything was going well until they sat down to eat.

“So, Spencer I thought that you were straight.” That was JJ breaking the calm atomiser that was over the grope.

“Yes, didn’t you have a crush on JJ.” Emily backed JJ up.

“I am pansexual if you need to know, and for you knowledge I never had a crush on JJ, I was just being socially awkward as I am but the team interpreted it as I had a crush.” Spencer kept his calm; he was going to have a good time and he had decided and would not let it be ruined.

“That is a lie, you loved me.” JJ was feeling offended, he had to love her.

“I care about you as a family member, but that is and has always been the case.” Spencer was tired of everyone thinking that he was all over JJ.

“Sweetie it doesn’t really matter now douse it.” Will had decided to save the evening from an argument. JJ just looked between Will, Spencer, and Henry as she was thinking about something.

“How about we move back to the living room, I want to sit on the couch.” Garcia the sweetheart was like Spencer in the mind set that this was going to be a good day. As the rest of the group left to the living room, JJ made sure Spencer stayed.

“What do you mean that you don’t like me.” JJ was sounding offended.

“JJ does it matter, you are living with Will, you have a son for good sake. Is it so bad that I have someone that makes me happy and loves me?” Spencer understood as to what was happening. JJ had viewed him as a fall back if her relationship did not work out. Well he was not some second choice he was Nico’s first choice and that was mattered to him. JJ was stunned at his words, she knew that she was feeling jealous, but she did not mean to make it seem like she did not want him to be happy. Spencer went away and joined the rest of the group.

Spspsspspspspspsps

The day had been a success, the team loved Nico, how could they not? The day went with much laughter and it was obvious for the rest of the team that Nico and Spencer were deep in love. Everyone in that room would have to admit that they were an adorable couple, a match made in heaven. The team started to leave, but JJ stayed behind.

“Spence, I know that I hadn’t acted the best towards you. When you started I thought that you were cute. I did not expect the anger from you part, Morgan I can understand, but I had never seen you angry. I did not know how to handle it. I know that I have acted terrible and that you didn’t deserve it, could you please give me a second chance.” JJ was looking down in the ground as she spoke, she had trouble to look Spencer in his eyes.

“I have decided to give you all a chance to build up the trust between us.” Spencer looked right at her as he spoke, he had seen her as a sister. He did not know if that would ever be possible again, but it was worth a try, he liked his job and did not want these arguments. JJ looked up both in hope and in horror, she had not realised that Spencer had lost his trust in her, and all because of her actions.

“I will take that second chance, and we go from there.” Her voice sounded hope full, if she had been Spencer she would not have forgiven so easily.

“We go from there.” They shake hands on it and then JJ leaves.

Spencer closed the door taking a deep breath and closed his eyes, that had been hard on him. He felt the familiar arms of Nico wrap around his waist.

“Is everything alright.” Nico asked, hiding his head in Spencer’s back.

“Not now, but it may be. But I am happy as long as I have you.” Spencer turned around and returned the embrace and smelled Nico in.

“You know I feel the same way, we tackle the world together. I like the sound of that.” Nico grabbed Spencer’s hand.

“I like the sound of that too.” 


End file.
